


Message from the Past

by Deang_Kast



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Epsiode Fix-it: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deang_Kast/pseuds/Deang_Kast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he looked up again, she saw tears in those beautiful blue eyes that she had fallen so hard for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) Wanted to let those who start to read what I'm starting here that first off, I'm American so I'm not very good at the whole English slang so I apologize for that. Also this is the first time I've tried any ff for Doctor Who although it is my absolute fav show on television. I just had this idea tonight and will continue working on it and will post once a week or more until it is done. Hope you all enjoy.

The phone was ringing. Rose sat there for a moment trying to place why the phone would be ringing. She’d never thought to ask if someone even had the TARDIS number. Hell she didn’t even have the number. The Doctor rushed into the console room, confusion on his face.

            “Who the hell would be calling here? Rose, you didn’t give your mother the phone number did you?”

            “How would I do that? I don’t even got the number!”

            “Why not?” He looked at her with a scowl as if she should know it already.

            “Well, you haven’t exactly told me what it is now have you?”

            Rose grinned when he looked about ready to splutter. “Answer the phone you daft alien.”

            “Oi!!” Picking up the phone, he asked who it was. Rose watched his face get pale as he listened to the voice on the other end. His ice blue eyes stared at Rose as he listened to words he never wanted to hear.

            He dropped the phone back in it’s place and he darted his eyes around the room. He wasn’t sure exactly how they would pull this off but if it worked then he wouldn’t have to worry anymore. He would need to erase this memory as soon as he could though.

            Blue eyes met brown as he grinned his manic grin and said, “So Rose, you wanted to visit Jackie? Now’s as good a time as any.” His Northern burr sounded a bit husky but she didn’t say anything, merely bit her lip and nodded to him. Her eyes followed him until they landed and he sent her on her way.

 

“PROGRAM Initiated.” A northern accented voice Rose hadn’t heard since right after the Game Station said. Her first Doctor was standing in front of her while her current Doctor was standing outside with Torchwood guards pointing guns at him and her mother. Her hand flew to her mouth in surprise.

            “Hello Rose. You’re going inside Torchwood today and there’s going to be a lot of things that happen. Do me a favor Rose. You have to bring something with you that will hold that lever down. Don’t let go of the magna clamp whatever you do. Don’t fall Rose. If you do, I’ll never see you again.” He stopped talking for a moment and looked down at the grating. When he looked up again, she saw tears in those beautiful blue eyes that she had fallen so hard for. “I know it’s not my face you see anymore but I know what will happen to me if you fall. Oh my clever Rose, I know you’ll be fantastic. You always were.”

 His image blinked out and she heard the hum of the TARDIS again. Tears fell from her eyes as she realized when he had recorded the message. That long ago phone call when he had tried to act like nothing was wrong. She wasn’t sure exactly what this level or magna clamp was that he was talking about but if it had something to do with falling she figured a harness could help her with that problem. Now to look for something easy to carry that would hold a lever down.


	2. Doomsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor was taking in the control room for the Ghost Shift when an excruciating pain tore across his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Doomsday Fix it. Hope everyone enjoys it. As I've said previously, I'm American and so am not all that great at using terms that are more prevalent in England than across the pond so I aplogize if some things are stated a bit differently than what some are used to. Obviously I do not claim to own anything of Doctor Who, just love to think about what I would rather have had happen. :)

The Tardis hummed quietly in Roses mind as she thought about what was needed in the upcoming hours.  Apparently the Old Girl agreed that she needed a harness for whatever was going to happen because she had literally dropped one on top of her. After looking at it for a few minutes Rose had laughed and told her that there was no way she was just going to walk around with that contraption on until whatever happened. The Tardis had seemed to laugh along with her and then materialized a backpack in front of the console for her.

“See I knew you were holding out on me!” The Tardis just hummed happily at her as Rose stroked a piece of coral that was close by. “I take it you don’t want me to go either then?” The humming completely stopped and then a feeling of agonizing loss caused tears to fall down her cheeks. “No, I promise I’ll do all I can to come back girl. I promised him a long time ago and I’ll do all I can to keep that promise. Please don’t be so sad.” She wiped the tears away as the grief started to lift from her. The humming was lower, still concerned, but returning to her usual sound.

“Still gotta figure out how to keep the lever in place though.” Rose muttered as she strolled to the galley. Might as well fix herself a cuppa while waiting for the ship to tell her it was safe to leave.

 

DWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor was taking in the control room for the Ghost Shift when an excruciating pain tore across his chest. He gasped and stumbled. Jackie caught him before he fell with a worried look at his face. After settling himself, he sent a cocky grin at Jackie who looked like she wanted to hit him and turned towards Hartman.

“Oh Yvonne Hartman, I truly hope you are not doing what I think you are. Show me my ship.” She sent him an angry but confused look, shrugged and pulled up video feed of where the Tardis sat. No one was around it but he knew that the level of pain he had felt had to have come from the old girl and so studied the feed a little longer before being satisfied that they really weren’t trying to pry her open. Still, something had made the Tardis send out an incredible wave a pain that anyone with even a touch of telepathy would have felt.

“Hmm well I guess I was wrong.” He looked a bit put out over that fact and Jackie looked at him with surprise,

“Never thought I’d hear you say you were wrong.”

“Well, to be fair, I’m usually always right.” He grinned cheekily at her and she just shook her head at him while lifting a fist for him to see. “Oi, no need for violence Jackie, I’m being good even.”

“Just a warning, you” She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall to watch everything going on.

 

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

 

There was a giant sphere. Then there was Micky and hugs. Then Daleks and Cybermen and they were arguing over which was the better killer. Then the Doctor travelled to the parallel universe and came back. And Micky released the Genesis Arc. Then running and Roses Mum and other world Dad met each other and more running. Then everyone is back in the control room with the levers and the white wall and Rose understands what is about to happen.

While the Doctor is talking about his plan and 3D glasses, she is pulling the harness out of the backpack and putting it on. She studied the lever and realized that the harness would help her if she did slip. She was arguing with her Mum when the Doctor sent her and her Mum to the other side. Growling that she had made her choice long ago she pushed the button to bring her back. His look is priceless when he sees her almost immediately even when he starts yelling at her. Gold flashes through her eyes as she yells back and tells him to just get on with it. He will hear more from her before this day is over with.

They engage the magna clamps and Rose hooks the harness to it while the Doctor looks on with surprise. She smiles that amazing smile at him and they engage the levers before grabbing ahold of the clamps. The white wall turns into a portal to the Void and the Cybermen and Daleks are pulled into it. Her lever slips and Rose lets go of the clamp to the horror of the Doctor. She fights it back into position and then pulls herself back to the clamp by using the harnesses recall button. Finally the Void closes and they aren’t flying with the air current anymore.

They sit against the wall under their magna clamps just staring at each other across the room. The Doctor runs his hands through his hair, blinks, looks down at the floor then back up into her eyes again. He stands and shakily walks over to her. Rose is releasing the harness as he gathers her in his arms. His hearts are beating faster than usual, she notices, and wraps her arms around his waist.

They stood there like that for what seemed like forever before he pulled back and looked down at her. His eyes searched hers looking for answers to his unasked questions but she wouldn’t give them to him. He sighed loudly, squeezed her in a tight hug again, grabbed her hand and they made their way back to the Tardis. The return was quiet as both were lost in thoughts of their own. Rose was thinking of her mother and hoping she could understand why she couldn’t stay there when her heart was in this universe. The Doctor was wondering just how he was ever going to let her go when she had just given up her entire family for him. That and wondering if Jackie was trying to find a way back just to slap him because of her daughters’ decision.

He unlocks the Tardis and they are both greeted with a welcome back and a burst of joy is sent to Rose. He turns questioning eyes on her again and she just smiles that smile again. His eyes stray to her lips and stay there for a moment before he swallows and she watched his Adams apple bob. Before she talks herself out of it, she moves towards him and licks him right there before placing a soft kiss in the same spot. He is frozen to the spot, a groan coming from his mouth and eyes showing surprise at her action. He reaches for her but she spins away and runs her hand over the coral.

“See girl, I told you I’d be back. I don’t go breaking my promises.” A hum of contentment goes through them both and Rose saunters off to her room after throwing the still frozen Doctor another tongue touched grin.


	3. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after they get back to the Tardis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoy it. Disclaimer and all that ..... nothing belongs to me and so on :)

The Doctor moved around the console as he flipped and pressed the series needed to send them into the vortex. He had a lot of questions about today, a couple that pertained to how had she known to bring a harness with her. He wasn’t paying attention to the fact that the Tardis kept trying to get his attention until the grating under his feet lifted him up.

“What is it girl? Got something to tell me?” She hummed back at him and then he felt a shifting of his memories. So that was what had happened. He remembered how horrified he had been when the him with the big ears had received that phone call. The pain that had shot through him even back then at the thought of losing her had almost ripped him apart. He had sent her to spend time with her Mum back then and had sat for hours trying to figure out what to do in order to keep it from happening. Big Ears and their Tardis had come up with the idea of telling her and not him, knowing he would fight against what he thought should be the correct passage of time.

He smiled sadly, they had been right, he would have been an idiot and not told her, simply making the decision as he had to send her across with her family. The pain that he had felt when he had pushed the button to send her away hadn’t been anything compared to the fear he’d faced as she had let go of that magna clamp to get back to that damned lever. After the Void had closed it had taken him a couple of minutes to process that she hadn’t really gone through. The heartbreak that had tore through him in those few moments had been worse than any pain he’d ever felt throughout any of his lives and at that moment he had realized just what he was about to lose.

The Doctor had known since the moment he’d first said run to her that she was special to him. When she had taken the vortex into her and come back to him at the Game Station, he’d fallen the rest of the way in love with her, but had still been so scared to tell her. Nothing had changed since then, He was still scared. His little yellow and pink human was braver than he had ever been and today had shown him that once again.

He scrubbed his hands over his face and ran them through his hair as he thought about all of this. His eyes closed, then popped back open. She had **licked** him. He grinned at that thought, maybe he was rubbing off on her. He then whimpered as he thought of other kinds of rubbings. He wondered what he had tasted like to her. He then wondered what she would taste like if he licked her neck. This time a groan escaped him as he collapsed into the seat there.

Rose peeked into the console room to see him sitting there with his head thrown back and his eyes closed. She grinned wickedly at the thought that went through her mind and the Tardis sent her an encouraging push. Rose went to the galley and grabbed a banana then returned to lean against the console. She knew as soon as he smelled the fruit and looked up at her. She met his eyes with a mischievous look and moved her tongue from the middle of it and up until she closed her lips over it and mimicked a slow suck.  He gasped out loud at the sight of what she was doing.

The Doctor stood and moved toward her without even thinking. His hands circled her waist and pulled her into him as he lowered his mouth to her neck. He licked, then kissed, and sucked until there was a small red mark on her skin. Lifting his head, he examined the mark with a satisfied smile. Proof to himself. Her eyes watched him closely to see if he was going to pull away even as she offered up the other half of the banana to him. He opened his mouth for her to feed him as he leaned her back over the console.

His eyes were making promises to hers as he ran his hands up her sides under her t-shirt. His long fingers barely ran over the sides of her breasts and she shivered in anticipation. Pushing the shirt up, he lowered his head to swirl his tongue in her belly button as her hands followed to run through his hair. He ran his tongue from her belly up to the valley between her breasts. His hands unclasped the front of her bra and he watched as those beautiful mounds of flesh filled his hands. He licked under one then the other before biting down on a nipple softly and sucking it into his mouth. She gasped his name as she held him to her, her back arching up in pleasure.

The Doctor lifted his head and nearly black eyes met amber ones as he moved up to capture her lips in a kiss filled with so many promises that she couldn’t translate them all. He nipped at her lip before meeting her tongue with his. They danced together for a slow moment causing them both to utter sounds of need and urgency.

Rose reached to push his jacket off of him, then moved to his tie. He pressed himself up against her and their eyes closed at the need to have no more layers between them. He straightened up and pulled her to him, his mouth refusing to leave hers for more than a moment. They helped each other remove clothing, neither wanting more than a breathe of air between them as they did.

Hands roamed, pinched, and played with the others body as he reversed their positions and backed her up against the wall. He lifted her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His cock jumped as it met exactly where it wanted to be joined but he held back.

“No going back Rose.” He warned her and she nodded in agreement before pulling his mouth back to hers. He pushed into her slowly and both moaned. He stayed still for a moment, enjoying how well they fit together. He was probably babbling incoherently cause Rose suddenly giggled and told him to shut up.

He moved then. In and out as their mouths explored each other desperately. His fingers tightened as he fought for control. Biting down on her lip he pulled back to look at her as he started moving faster, plunging all the way in and then pulling out so that only his tip was in her. He wanted to see her face when she came and oh it had to soon.

“Rose”, He growled at her. “Come for me baby.” Her eyes widened as he pushed into her mind and he watched her shatter in his arms. Moments later he did as well. Breathing seemed to be a problem for him even with his supposed superior Time Lord biology and she grinned at him as he thought it.

“Good to see this ape can make that superior biology malfunction.” Rose laughed at him as he growled at her again. “Oh the big scary wolf is coming for me.”

“I think it would be more appropriate for me to say that one.” The Doctor leaned into her again for a long lazy kiss. Pulling away from her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the console. He wasn’t through with her just yet.

Hours later as they cuddled into one another, one hand around her waist and the other in her hair, he thought about what all had happened that day. He could still feel the fear that had hit him when she had let go of the clamp. The Doctors grip tightened and she raised her head from his chest to look at him.

“What is it?” She pressed one hand softly to the side of his face and he nuzzled into it pressing a light kiss to her palm. His eyes met her worried ones and he smiled faintly.

“Just thinking Rose.” He took her hand in his and studied how well they had always fit together. Even the old him had felt that perfect fit. “You know, our hands have always fit together like they belonged. I noticed that even when I first said run to you.” He looked back into her eyes and she nodded to him.

His thumb starting rubbing circular patterns into her hand as he continued. “Rose, you should know. I don’t know why you don’t being how brilliant you are but you should know.” He had the feeling that he was really messing up what he was trying to say as he watched her face. She looked like she was about to laugh at him and he thought back over what he said. Well that hadn’t come out exactly right.

“I should know what Doctor?” Rose gave him that tongue touched grin that drove him absolutely crazy with need. She ran her nails over his chest and pressed her palm to the area between his two hearts.

Taking a deep breath he tried to gather his thoughts so he could say it right this time. “I’ve loved you since the moment I took your hand and said run. I’ve fought it Rose, much longer than I should have but I can’t anymore. I can’t imagine what I would do if you had fallen into the Void and I’d lost you forever.” His eyes held a pain she hadn’t seen in them since the early days of her blue eyed leather doctor and she couldn’t let that remain.

She leaned up to kiss him softly. “Doctor, I love you too. I’m right here, remember I promised you forever and that’s what I plan to give you.” His arms tightened around her as he kissed her again.

“Forever.” He agreed.

The End


End file.
